


Turnip Greens

by MirmLovesHollstein_136



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Other, its just fluff, minor Perry/ Laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirmLovesHollstein_136/pseuds/MirmLovesHollstein_136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is working out on the side of the road selling turnip greens and it sucks. But maybe a beautiful stranger looking for directions can make things turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnip Greens

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'm gonna stop with the song title AU's. NOT TODAY!

It was hot. Of course it was always hot in Georgia during the summer. But that? That was bad, that was _crazy_ hot. What a day to be out on the side of the road. And what exactly was Laura Hollis doing on that _painfully_ hot day? Selling turnip greens.

It sucked.

That was how she was spending her summer vacation, out on the same stupid road everyday.

 Sometimes Perry would bring sandwiches and eat with her, but besides that, it was rather lonely out there-all day- everyday. Laura leaned forward, slowly looking down the seemingly deserted road. She then leaned back and pulled her Tennessee baseball hat down over her eyes. She could catch a quick nap, right?

________

Laura awoke suddenly to voice.

   "Hey cutie, you alive?"

   Laura blinked away her tiredness and focused on a truck parked on the side of the grass beside her stand. A girl, looked out at Laura. A _beautiful_ girl. She had brown wavy hair, and dark eyes. A cowboy hat sat on her head and sunglasses low on her face.

   "Yeah, um sorry," Laura stuttered weakly, "would you like some turnip greens?"

 The beautiful girl laughed. "Not today I'm afraid." Laura nodded. Yeah, who would want turnip greens anyway.

   "So then what can I do for you?" Laura's breath caught at the way the gorgeous girl dragged her eyes over the tiny gay.

  "Well cupcake I'm sure many, many things, but let's say today I'd like to know where the interstate is." The strangers face split into a smirk, her deep brown eyes catching Laura's.

Laura nervously re-situated her hat, and nodded her head,

  "Well...ahem, if you go way down past the caution light, there's a little country store it's got a little coke sign in the window, can't miss it. You ought to go there and see Mr. Randy for some of his famous sweet tea, and he'll point you in the right direction from there."

 For some reason, something told Laura not to mention she knew the exact directions. Which were, taking a _left_ at the country store.    

  _That_ would take her to the interstate, but a right, would bring her right back there. Back to Laura. Maybe that was a bit creepy but it was to late then.

  The mysterious, but beautiful woman's smile grew wider when Laura brought up the sweet tea.  

  "Thank you, m'am, I will definitely do that..." The woman trailed off, "is that box for sale?" She asked. Laura looked down at the small burgundy box sitting on the greens table. What an extremely random question. The box wasn't anything extraordinary. It could fit in your hand if you wanted it too. She'd completely forgotten about the thing if she was being honestly with herself. She had found it one day and figured it could carry something it had come of now use thus far.

  "Oh, sure, you can have it if you like,"

  "I'd rather you let me pay for it sweetheart," Laura shrugged and stood to hand her the small box. She took the dollar that the woman had held. "I hope to see you around sundance,"

  "Laura," the blonde finally corrects. A smile pulls at the strangers lips and her words were so softly spoken they sounded like a prayer, "Laura,"

______

And so Laura watched the truck drive away, -idiot! Idiot- she thought, "-you didn't even catch her name!-" She slumped back in her chair, and pulled her cap back over her face. Back to work it seemed. Though she couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful brunette.

_______

She awoke to a loud honk, "Hey Frosh what are you doing?" Laura groaned and kept her hat in place.

  "Lafontaine, she's asleep, we should come back later."

 "No she's not Perr-see! Her nose twitched. I know you're awake Frosh!"

Laura sighed before lifting her hat. She wasn't surprised to find Lafontain's black jeep. Perry was in the passenger seat and looked very frazzled. Lafontaine just grinned at Laura.

   "What do you want Laf?" Laura huffed indignantly. She crossed her arms over the white crop top she wore. Laf's face screwed up,

   "What's got your panties in a bunch?" They asked, as they turned off the car. Perry had gone to rustling around in the back and Laura felt her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten that day and sure, she could eat some of the turnip greens but they weren't her favourite.

   "Just some girl who I met," Laura said, getting up to go to the ginger's window. Lafontain rose they're eyebrows.

  "A girl? What's her name," Laura's frown intensified,

  "I don't even know that much. She just-ugh. She came out of nowhere and she was beautiful and-"

   "Woah Laur, slow down." Lafontaine chuckled. Perry nodded,

   "Yes, sweety, don't hurt yourself please." She said, before handing Laura a heavy picnic basket. Laura rolled her eyes but took it saying,

   "What's this?"

   "Lunch," Perry explained, "you need to eat, you're starting to look sick."

   "Wow, thanks Perr." Laura laughed.

   "Why don't you guys stay, and eat with me?" Lafontaine looked pained for a moment as Perry narrowed her eyes,

   "Not today I'm afraid Laura."

  "Yeah sorry Laur but...I, uh, kinda blew up our kitchen." Laf scratched the back of their head.

   "What!" Laura's eyes widening.

   "They were _trying_  to make some... _smelly thing_."

  "I was _trying_  to make the house smell like window cleaner to surprise Perry when she got home." Lafontaine said defensively. Laura laughed as the two began to go back and forth.

   "Okay okay you guys, sorry I asked. Now get going so I can sulk about the girl that got away." The gingers stopped fighting and laughed too before saying goodbye and driving off leaving Laura alone again.

   Laura trudged back to the small table and set the basket down. Inside were apple slices, peanut butter, and humus and crackers. Laura silently thanked Perry as she stuffed her face with humus. Her back still facing the road she didn't hear the motor behind her.

   "Well, well, what a pleasant surprise," Laura quickly swung around, her mouth full of crackers and humus on her cheek. The beautiful stranger.

The woman cocked her head to the side, Laura hurriedly swallowed her food,

"Uh hi! Turnip greens? Or could you not find the interstate?" The stranger chuckled and completely removed her aviators. "No, I went down past the caution light and saw that Mr. Randy. Interesting guy. He did have the best sweet tea, though I'm more partial to coffee than tea, but nevertheless I enjoyed it. Anyway, he told me a left would take me to the interstate...but a right would bring me back here."

"Oh!" Laura squeaked, "so wrong turn or..." She didn't know what else to say. The brunette rose her eyebrows, "No I meant to come back cupcake," she paused and chuckled,"...Can I have your number?"

Laura seemed frozen.

Was this really happening? The beautiful girl she messed up with came back? Laura got another chance?

  "Unless you don't roll that way..." The woman trailed off. Oh god, she'd been silent for to long.

  "Yes definitely-I mean-no I am very gay-I-very much like the ladies-I mean...yes. You can have my number." A soft smile arose on the woman's face,

  "The names Carmilla," she said.

   "It's pleasure to meet you, Carmilla" Laura smiled back.

 

5 years later

 

"Carm, can I _please_ open my eyes now?" Laura asked.

  She was sitting, she knew that much. Soft music seemed to be playing somewhere close by. A plate clinked down in front of her. Carmilla ignoring her previous question.

Five years together, and Laura never felt happier. She had moved in a about a year prior and when Carmilla and Laura's lives became a part of each other, she knew she could never let Carm go.

When they spent their first night together and Carmilla dragged constellation patterns across her stomach and ignited super novas behind her eyelids Laura knew she could never _breath again_  without Carmilla. Because kissing her was like coming up for air.

But when Carmilla had lovingly kissed her cheek when Laura was sick, gotten her soup and watched Grease with her, whispering I love you as a goodnight-Laura realised she couldn't _live_ without Carmilla. 

   "Aw Carmilla you didn't have to cook me dinner!" The chair across from Laura moved as Laura assumed Carmilla was sitting.

   "Of course I did cutie it's our anniversary after all." A soft hand covered Laura's, "you can look by the way."

  When Laura opened her eyes she was definitely not expecting what she saw.

   "Turnip greens?" She asked in somewhat disbelief. Her beautiful girlfriend stared back. She was dressed in a white blouse with a red bow tie. That should have been Laura's first clue something up, Carmilla usually didn't go as far as to wear a tie. The often calm and collected brunette seemed fidgety as she quickly nodded.

   "Yes and sweet tea," Laura rose her eyebrows,

   "The thought is nice babe, but, I don't like turnip greens." Carmilla laughed nervously and shoved her plate away from her.

   "Me either. But I'm a bit hurt you don't remember." Laura scrunched her nose in confusion. Carmilla sighed and got up slowly.

   "Cupcake-five years ago today, one small girl-"

  "You're an inch taller then me."

   "-one small girl was out on the side of the road, selling turnip greens, when I drove up looking for directions to go see my hellish mother... She told me how to get to a small convenient store in the middle of no where... But I came back. I came back because I _knew_ that girl was special." Carmilla paused and grabbed Laura's hand, kneeling on one knee.

By this time the tears were already coming from Laura's eyes, making her giggle a bit hysterically. Carmilla smiled too and pulled out a small burgundy box. The same box Laura had sold her-five years before,

   "So," she inhaled and opened the box reviling a beautiful ring, "Laura Elise Hollis...Will you do me the absolute extraordinary honour...of marrying me?" Laura was already nodding as tears quickly fell down her face. Carmilla slipped the ring on her finger, before pulling her new fiancée into a soft kiss. When they broke apart Laura laughed almost wistfully, "God, I'm gonna have to thank my dad for good directions."

  Carmilla smirked, "And turnip greens." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending(and it in a whole) is super cheesy and fluffy. If you read my FD AU it will be back next week! :)
> 
>  *Update:I just reread it and omg the spelling and POV change killed me I'm so sorry. I fixed it tho
> 
> If you liked it please comment/kudos <3


End file.
